Ketauan
by Rie Minami
Summary: OneShot! Kontrakan Pein kedatangan seorang cewek seksi! Gimana jadimya reaksi Pein dkk? Langsung baca, gih!


**Fight ! Fight ! Fight!!! Allow semuanya!!! Jumpa lagi ma gue, Hatake Rie, si Author yang demen banget ma Kakashi. Biarpun gue masih pemula, semangat gue buat bikin fanfiction kocak gak kalah ma author-author senior lainnya. Kali ini gue karakter konan yang pendiam, kalem dam misterius itu menjadi cewek seksi, centil dan penggoda. (di lempari kertas ma konan…hiks…hiks ). Don't forget to read and review me. Gue tunggu lohh…..^_^**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Wohohh….Kamu Ketahuan!!**

By : Hatake Rie

Memasuki hutan belantara dan semak-semak, terlihat ada sebuah rumah kontrakan kumuh dan terpencil di sekitar situ. Setelah di selidiki ternyata itu adalah kontrakan milik Pak Haji Sarutobi yang di sewa oleh Pein. Rumah kontrakan yang kira-kira berukuran 4x4 m itu bukan hanya dihuni oleh Pein, tetapi ada 8 orang lagi yang nebeng di rumah itu, yaitu Kisame, Kakuzu, Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Tobi dan Zetsu. Mereka adalah teman-teman Pein yang terlantar karena tidak sukses merantau ke desa Konoha alias pengagguran. Cuma Pein yang kerja itupun kerjaannya sebagai penghibur alias topeng monyet keliling. (???). Pada suatu hari di saat Pein dan Itachi sedang asik nonton koleksi bokepnya Itachi…..

" Tok…Tok…!!! Yuhuuu….any body home…??!!! " teriak seseorang bersuara cewek diluar sambil mengetuk pintu di kontrakannya Pein. Pein dan Itachi sedang asik menonton film itu sambil terus-terusan meneteskan air liurnya sehingga mereka tidak menyadari suara ketukan pintu.

" Hello….Saya mengantar pesanan anda….!!!"

" Heh, Bujang lapuk!! Elo berdua gak dengar tuh ada orang ngetuk pintu dari tadi..!!!" tiba-tiba Kisame muncul dengan di balut handuk yang menutupi daerah terlarangnya. Pein dan Itachi akhirnya sadar dan mengelap air liur mereka.

" Apaan sih lo!! Gangguin kita lagi asik !!! Lagian elo gak ngerasa kalo lo juga bujang lapuk ???!!!" bentak Pein pada Kisame

" Kalian tuh yang gangguin gueeh!! Gue tuh lagi asik nikmati acara buang hajat di WC, eh….malah ada yang teriak-teriak. Elo berduakan dekat ma tuh pintu, kenapa gak dibukain seehhh????" repet Kisame panjang kali lebar, alas kali tinggi itung aja sendiri.

" Ya udah. Elo buka sono!!! Gue mo lanjutin acara guehh!! Lagian elo numpang disini, gak ngoco banget elo pake bentak-bentakin gue ntar gue usir lo!!!" ancam Pein sambil ngelanjutin nonton film laknat itu. Kisame pun pasrah dan akhirnya menuju pintu.

" Di dalam ada orang, kan!!! Cepat bukain nih pintu. Apa elo gak sanggup bayarin pizza yang udah elo pesan???!!" teriak pengantar pizza itu kesal yang tau kalo di dalam ada orang.

" Iye…Iye…Gue bukain!! rewel banget sih lo" bentak Kisame kesal dan membukakan pintu. Seketika itu juga Kisame kaget melihat orang yang dihadapannya. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran hingga handuknya hampir lepas tetapi berhasil di tangkapnya. Air liurnya menetes. " A-ada perlu apa, mbak?" tanyanya gugup

" Koq lama banget sih bukain pintunya. Pinggangku dah pegel nih…" kata pengantar pizza itu menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya yang ternyata adalah seorang wanita yang super seksi!!! Wanita itu berambut hitam, berpakaian seksi menantang berwarna merah, memakai hak 20 cm dan berpierching di bawah bibirnya." Nih Pizzanya… sekalian gue minta bayarannya " kata wanita itu lagi sambil bergumam " Wow…Biru…."

" Ng…ta-tapi bukan gue yang mesen tuh pizza. Ntar dulu yah, gue Tanya ma temen-temen gue dulu…." ujar Kisame lembutlalu iapun berteriak ngalahin suara toak babehnya " WOII….!!! ADA CEWEK CANTIK SEKSI NGANTARIN PIZZA BERPAKAIAN MENANTANG YANG MO NAGIH UANG!!!".

" Hah? Cewek? hm…" gumam Deidara yang lagi tidur-tiduran di sofa.

" Hah? Cantik?" tukas Itachi melotot.

" Hah? Seksi?" sambung Pein menjulurkan lidah.

" Hah? Pizza?" gumam Zetsu yang sedang asik nikmati tikus panggangnya di halaman belakang.

" Hah? Menantang?" gumam Hidan yang lagi asik berdzikir di kamarnya.

" Hah? Uang?" gumam Kakuzu yang lagi ngitung duit di kursi goyangnya.

" Hah? lollipop?" tukas Tobi yang lagi pipis di semak-semak belakang rumah. Secepat kilat menyambar mereka semua menyerbu ke arah pintu.

" Halo, mbak!!! kenalan yuk…..trus pacaran ma gue…" ujar Itachi sambil menyalami wanita itu.

" Namanya siapa?? gak usah pacaran ma dia, bertele-tele. Langsung ajah kawin ma guehh dah lama nih status gue jadi bujang lapuk…" sambung Pein menyambar tangan wanita itu yang lagi di pegang Itachi

" Yah…..tuh cewek gak tipe gue. Kapan yah gue nemuin cewek yang secantik dan seimut Neji-chan???" gumam Deidara Kecewa

" Siniin Pizzanya. Gue masih lapar!!!" tukas Zetsu sembari merampas Pizza yang dipegang dari tangan tuh cewek.

" Siapa mo nantangin siapa?? Kalian gak boleh berantem disini, bisa ngurangin pahala.." ujar Hidan menasehati

" Gue menang undian yah??? tadi gue denger lo ngomongin uang…" kata Kakuzu dengan mata yang bersinar-sinar.

" Wah!! Lollipop! lollipop !" ujar Tobi kegirangan sambil meloncat-loncat.

" Perasaan gue gak da bilang kata lollipop tuh..!!" gumam Kisame heran dalam hati. Wanita itu hanya bengong melihat kelakuan makhluk-makhluk itu tetapi akhirnya dia menyambut Pein dan menjawab pertanyaannya ( Zetsu asik menyantap pizza sambil nonton bokep, Kisame ngelanjuti ritual buang hajatnya, sedangkan Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan, Tobi udah balik ke basecampnya masing-masing melakukan kerjaan mereka yang tertunda tadi )

. " Konan…." jawab tuh cewek mengedipkan sebelah mata dan memainkan bibirnya berusaha menggoda semuanya. Pein dan Itachi yang melihatnya pun tersipu malu. " Dah punya gebetan…??" Tanya Itachi lembut

" Ng….belum……" jawab Konan tetap dengan gaya yang menggoda.

" Wah…Berarti gue ada kesempatan, donk…!!!!" ujar Pein bahagia

" Ng…Maksudnya belum ada yang romantis….." jawabnya manja.

" Kita Romantis kok!!!" jawab Pein dan Itachi serentak.

" Sepertinya kalian romantis tetapi gak normal….." tukas Konan santai. Pein dan Itachi sweat dropped. " Kalo boleh tau, pacarnya Konan kayak apa???!!" Tanya Itachi penasaran.

" Tampan, berambut merah, berhidung mancung dan kerja sebagai direktur di sebuah perusahaan besar…" jawabnya bangga.

" Ciri-cirinya kok mirip Sasori, tapi dia kan gak direktur perusahaan… mudah-mudahan aja bukan dia…" gumam Pein. "Namanya siapa, sih???"

" Ng…di kasi tau juga gak kenal. Mana mungkin pacar gue kenal ma pengagguran kayak kalian…." jawab Konan sinis.

" Kasi tau donk, mbak….penasaran nih……" ujar Itachi

" Ng… Baiklah. Namanya Simon."

" Syukurlah….." gumam Pein mengelus dada. " Orang bule..??" tanya Pein.

" Gak kok. Itu nama kerennya aja. Nama aslinya Sasori-kun." jawabnya genit. " Pizza Guehhh….!!! Kenapa elo pada biarin si Zetsu makan pizza pesanan gueehh..???!!!" terdengar teriakan histeris tragis yang ternyata adalah Sasori. Dengan cepat Pein narik tangan Sasori ke hadapan Konan. " Maksud mbak Sasori yang ini???"

" Lho, Honey??! kok ada di sini???" tukas Sasori kaget

" Lho, Darling kok ada di rumah kumuh ini????" tukas Konan kaget. Itachi dan Pein saling berpandangan dan akhirnya tersenyum licik.

" Ya eyalah. Secara inikan rumahnya dia…!!!" ujar Itachi

" Bu-bukan. Ma-maksudnya dia, ini rumah babu guee…." jawab Sasori keringat setengah dingin.

" Beraninya elo ngatain gue babu???!! Ni kontrakan gue yang bayarrrr..!!! Elo kan Cuma nebeng disini!!!!"geram Pein mensinsingkan lengan bajumya bersiap-siap nonjok Sasori.

" Uapaaa???!! Elo numpang di rumah kumuh kayak gene..???!! elo bilang elo direktur perusahaan besar kok tinggalnya ditempat kayak gene????" Tanya Konan kasar sehingga aura kecantikannya lenyap.

" Perusahaan berutang terbesar maksud lo???" ralat itachi mengejek Sasori.

" Elo ndiri bilang kalo elo anak konglomerat, kenapa jualan pizza??? Elo bo'ong juga, kan….." ujar Sasori mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" Ng…iya sih….gue kan pengen punya pacar tajir, yah tapi apa boleh buat….orang kere mang harus ma orang kere… biarpun kere asal cakep gak apa apa kok…" ujar Konan

" Ogah!!! Gue kagak mo punya cewek kere kayak elo..!!!!" bentak Sasori kepada Konan

" Heh!! Kasar banget elo ma cewek!!!!" bentak Pein memarahi Sasori.

" Kejam……..!!! Sasori kejam……Pokoknya sekarang kita……." sebelum Konan menyelesaikan kata-katanya terdengar suara Tape Kisame yang masang lagu kebangsaan hiunya " Daramdaramdaram…..".

" Kisame bego!!! tuh lagu gak cocok jadi tema orang yang mo putus…!!!" terak Itachi yang langsung mengganti kaset Kisame dengan kaset festval drumband. " deng….dererereng….dreng…..". Gini kan cocok lagunya.

" Putus….!!!!!" ujar Konan seraya meninggalkan rumah kumuh itu.

" Trereeeeeeeeenggg……!!!!" suara lagu tu terdengar mengakhiri perkataan Konan.

" huuhh,….!!!" desis Sasori masuk ke kamarnya.

" Sasori hebat, yahhh mutusin cewek sesadis itu!!!!" tukas Pein takjub

" Iya, yahh….setidaknya kita dah nyelamtin cewek itu dari Sasori. Kan kasian cantik-cantik punya pacar kere kayak Sasori, mendingan ma guehh…." ujar Itachi

" Elo gak ngerasa kere???" Tanya Pein memonyongkan bibirnya.

" Nggak, tuh!!!" jawab Itachi singkat.

" Assalamu'ailakum….!!!" tiba-tiba Haji Sarutobi datang. " Elo bilang elo gak ngerasa kere, kan…." ujar Pein yang langsung bersembunyi masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

" Wa,alaikum salaam…ada perlu apa pak haji??? " jawab Itachi sambil bergumam " maksud si Pein apaan seehh…???"

" Huh, Basi taookk. Pura-pura gak tau lagi. Gue kesini mo nagih uang kontrakan yang udah nunggak 3 taon..!!!! Cepetan bayarrr….." bentak Haji Sarutobi mengamuk.

" Haaahh….???!!! Brengsek si Pein..!!!" geram Itachi garuk-garuk kepalanya yang berkutu.

**Gimana…??? Endingnya gak jelas, yaaahhhh……??? Iya nih. abis bikinnya digangguin ma Istrinya Kisame ( Kiki-chan ) dan istrinya Tobi ( Niki-chan ) sehhh……Sorry yahh All reader. Namanya juga Pemula. Kalo gitu mohon kritik sarannya melalui review, yaahh…..XD**


End file.
